Relationship mapping is an image-based process for generating and relating concepts to one another in a graphical fashion. Relationship mapping may also be referred to as mind mapping or concept mapping. A relationship map may include a central main topic node from which sub-topic nodes of the relationship map link or extend. The central node represents a main topic. The sub-topic nodes represent sub-topics that relate to the main topic of the central node. These sub-topic nodes may connect to other sub-topic nodes that store other sub-topic information in hierarchical, tree-like fashion. The main topic in the central node leads to a sub-topic in a sub-topic node, which in turn may lead to another sub-topic in another sub-topic node. The central node together with the hierarchical sub-topic nodes form a relationship map that allows a user to view a thought process in a more intuitive, logical fashion than might otherwise be possible. Relationship maps have myriad uses such as project management, meeting planning, process analysis and more.